Who Wants to be Santa Claus?
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Santa Claus announces his retirement and plans for a new replacement; Quackerjack decides to become the new Santa Claus, forcing Owen and Duncan to try and get Santa out of retirement. Meanwhile; Rayman takes up ice skating to impress Janna despite not knowing a thing about it.
1. Santa Retiring

With Duncan and Owen; the two were at a Mexican Restaurant, eating tacos.

Duncan smiled.

"This stuff is great." said Duncan.

"Yeah, I know." said Owen, "I'll bet people that work these places don't mind cooking for lots of people."

"I can think of several people." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a small home; a Sayian named Goku (Dragon Ball Z) was talking with his mad wife Chi-Chi.

"What do you mean you won't cook for me anymore?" said Goku.

"Have you seen our grocery bills lately." said Chi-Chi.

"Come on, I just killed Frieza after he was resurrected by his own army, the least I could get is a good meal." said Goku.

However; he was kicked all the way to Capsule Corp. where Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) was outside groaning.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE A JOB!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku turned to Vegeta.

"You to Vegeta?" said Goku.

The Sayan Prince sighed

"Yep." said the Prince.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Duncan did some thinking.

"I wonder if Ben has any Sayian DNA in his omnitrix." said Duncan.

Owen did some thinking as well.

"Maybe he does." said Owen.

Duncan nodded.

Owen smiled.

"But what if it's a Super Sayan God?" He asked.

"Do you even know what a Super Sayian God is?" said Duncan.

"I don't know, a level more powerful then Super Sayian 3?" said Owen.

Duncan nodded.

"If G was here maybe he would know." said Duncan.

"Or maybe even Marco, because he's seen the show." said Owen.

Suddenly; a newspaper was thrown into his face.

"Ow." He said.

Duncan grabbed the paper and read it.

"Secret News Daily?" said Duncan.

Owen became confused.

"What the hell kind of paper is that?" said Owen.

"I don't know." said Duncan.

He read some more of it.

"Santa Claus to hang up the red suit." said Duncan.

He became shocked.

"What?" said Duncan.

Owen took the newspaper out of Duncan's hands and read the article.

He became shocked.

"Oh man Christmas I my favorite time of the year." said Owen, "I have to go to Santa."

Duncan became confused.

"I don't get it, why would Santa want to hang up his own suit?" said Duncan.

Owen did some more reading.

"Says here that he's retiring and is going to name a new Santa Claus to take his place." said Owen.

At the League Hideout; a screaming sound was heard.

Everyone was shocked.

Quackerjack was in his own room reading the same newspaper.

"Santa Claus is retiring? Unbelievable, and I never convinced him to deliver any of my toy ideas to children." said Quackerjack.

He then smirked.

"Maybe." said Quackerjack.

His face was zoomed into several times before his feet were shown.

Quackerjack grabbed the security camera and aimed it at his face.

"Lousy security cameras. I told Egghead to give these camera's a tune up." said Quackerjack.

He did some thinking before smirking.


	2. Ice Skating Plans

At Rayman and Globox's condo; Globox walked out of the condo and saw lots of snow all over the place.

"Wow, a true winter wonder land." said Globox.

He looked at the ground and smiled.

"Snow angels." said Globox.

He fell back first on the ground and started moving his arms and feet around the snow while laughing.

The frog like creature stood up, looked down, and saw that he only created an oval.

Globox groaned.

Suddenly; a snowball hit him in the back of the head and he turned around angrily.

"HEY!" yelled Globox.

He saw Janna who was in her standard hat, blue snow coat, yellow snow pants, and brown snow boots whistling with her hands behind her back.

"Thank's a lot Janna, while you were just standing there whistling, someone threw a snowball at me." said Globox.

Janna smirked.

"You mean this snow ball?" Janna asked and took a snow ball out from behind her back.

Janna threw the ball at the Toad like creature and it hit him.

"Yeah." said Globox unfazed by what just happened.

"You know if Ray's home?" said Janna.

Globox did some thinking.

"Yeah he's here, he's knitting some winter clothes for himself." said Globox.

Janna became confused.

"Why." said Janna.

"Because there isn't a single store that makes clothing in his own style. He's been making his own clothes for years." said Globox.

Suddenly; Ray came out in a pair of red snow earmuffs, a purple snow vest with a white circle, white snow gloves, and white with yellow snow shoes.

"Oh yeah, what a beautiful winter wonderland." said Ray, "With this time, I should probably find an activity to do. And do some Christmas shopping."

Janna tossed a snowball at Ray who grabbed his head and moved it out of the way as the snowball went into Ray's condo and managed to put out a fire that was in the fire place.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

Ray placed his head in it's place.

"Still missed me Janna." said Ray.

The next ball hits him.

He wipes off the snow from his face.

Janna started laughing but was hit by a snowball thrown by Ray.

Ray started laughing himself.

Janna groaned and started making another snowball and tossed it towards Ray.

Suddenly; an old guy walked out of a condo.

"What the hell is going on here?" said the old man.

He saw the snowball coming his way and ducked as it went over his head and landed in a fire place and put out a fire that was in it.

The old man is very mad.

Ray and Globox became mad that they made a run for a blue hummer as Janna went into it.

Globox got into the drivers seat and started up the hummer and drove off after Ray entered the Hummer.

"That guy is such a grouch." said Ray.

"Yeah I know, I can't go outside without him accusing me of stuff I didn't do." said Globox.

"Just yesterday I went to get the newspaper and he accused me of killing his cat." said Ray.

Janna became confused.

"Did you?" said Janna.

"Hell no, he doesn't even own a cat." said Ray.

"He accused me of stealing his key that was under his welcome mat." said Globox.

"And?" said Janna.

"He keeps it inside a fake rock." said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Janna.

"Yep." said Ray.

Later; the two were at the park.

Globox was trying to make a snowball, but ended up making a snow cube, snow pyramid, and a snow periodic table of elements.

The frog groaned because of it.

Janna was making a snow fort.

"Perfect." said Janna.

Ray was making a snowman that looked like Benson, but with Squidwards nose.

Ray smiled at his Snow Squidson

"Not bad if I do say so myself." said Ray.

Janna came and saw this.

"Nice one." said Janna.

She elbowed Ray playfully.

"I know, true masterpiece." said Ray.

Suddenly; Benson came out of the park house and saw the snow Squidson.

He became mad and turned red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" yelled Benson.

SUddenly; Globox threw the snow periodic table of elements at Benson who ducked.

The snow table ended up going into the house and put out a fire that was in a fire place.

Benson is shocked and mad.

Ray went to him.

'Benson come on and relax." said Ray. "Its nice out."

Benson sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm cool." said Benson.

Ray leaned over to Janna.

"Try and picture how Vegeta could have done that over 9000 joke in a funny way." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Goku was standing in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" said Nappa.

Vegeta removed his scouter.

"It's...1006." said Vegeta.

Nappa became shocked.

"Really?" said Nappa.

The Prince turned to Nappa.

"Yeah, kick his ass Nappa." said Vegeta.

Nappa smiled.

"Yay." said Nappa.

He charged at Goku, ready to kick his ass. But the tables turned as Goku was kicking Nappa's ass.

Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan stared on in shock.

The prince of Saiyans put his scouter back on and scanned Goku.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem right." said Vegeta.

The scouter stopped scanning and Vegeta became shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, Nappa." said Vegeta.

Nappa who was now badly injured was tossed over to Vegeta.

"What?" said Nappa.

"I had the scouter upside down." said Vegeta.

He took off his scouter.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta yelled as he crushed it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Globox threw a snow cube at the three, but they dodged it and the snow cube went into the house and put out another fire in a fire place.

"OH COME OH!" A Voice shouted.

Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost had sticks with marshmallows on them.

"We were cooking some s'mores." said Muscle Man.

Globox appeared and ate their sticks and marshmallows.

"To crunchy." said Globox.

Benson is shocked.

"How many fire places do we have?" said Benson.

"I don't know?" said Hi Five.

Suddenly; a hockey puck knocked Ray's head over to a frozen lake.

"Sorry." said a voice.

Janna became shocked.

"That's not good." said Janna.

Ray's body went over to the ice and almost slipped, but regained it's footing.

Benson is shocked.

"How is he doing that?" He asked.

"He's still functional no matter how many body parts he loses." said Janna.

Ray's body continued to go to the head.

Benson looked at the Toad who is eating a tree.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Globox.

Benson groaned.

Ray's body reached the head and grabbed it before putting it back in it's place.

Janna smiled.

"Very nice." said Janna.

Globox finished eating the tree.

"What happened?" said Globox.

Ray managed to get off the frozen lake and walked over to the others.

"You know, you should probably take up ice skating." said Janna.

Ray is shocked.

"You're kidding right?" Ray asked, "I can't. I've got two left feet."

Globox became confused and looked at Ray's feet.

"Seems like you've got a left foot and right foot." said Globox.

Ray turned to Globox.

"It's a figure of speech Globox." said Ray.

"Yeah he's right, people say that. The kind that can't dance." said Benson.

"I work a DJ station in the Sonic Underground, so I can dance." said Ray.

He turned to Janna.

"But if you're serious about me taking up ice skating, I will." said Ray.

Janna smiled before kissing Ray on the cheek.

"I know you will." said Janna.

She walked off.

"You need me to teach you some stuff?" said Benson.

Ray scoffed.

"Please, I'll figure it out on my own. It's not like I'm going to go crying on someone's feet, begging for them to teach me how to ice skate." said Ray.

Later; he was in the mansion living room at Kim and Ron's feet crying.

"TEACH ME HOW TO ICE SKATE!" yelled Ray.

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"First time someone's asked something out of us." said Kim.

"Wasn't there a case of mistaken identity during middle school, and we ended up becoming spies because of it?" said Ron.

Kim did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Kim.

"I was going to ask for Sonic to teach me, but Salem and Colosso told me that he was at Scrooge's home for Christmas." said Ray.

"I'm still amazed that Sonic even calls him grandpa despite the fact that they're not the same species or even related." said Ron.

"Same here." said Kim.

The two turned to Ray.

"We'll teach you how to ice skate." said Kim.


	3. Santa Candidates

With Duncan and Owen; they were now sprouting snow gear and walking to the hanger.

"Okay, so we just need to head for the North Pole and convince Santa not to retire." said Duncan.

"Good thing that newspaper said that the auditions were going to be held in his work shop." said Owen.

"Yep." said Duncan.

The two walked into the hanger where the Autobots were hanging out.

The Autobots noticed the two humans.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" said Sideswipe.

"Hijacking a plane so that we can convince Santa Claus not to retire." said Duncan.

Grimlock became confused.

"Question." said Grimlock.

"A well known Christmas figure." said Duncan.

Windblade raised her hand.

"A holiday that lots of people celebrate." said Duncan.

The jet Autobot put her hand down.

Drift put his hand up.

"A holiday is a day that lots of people celebrate with their families because it's very important." said Duncan.

Drift put his hand down.

Duncan got into the Tornado and inspected it.

"Interesting hardware, such a shame Sonic isn't here to watch me steal his plane." said Duncan, "Good thing I got a key."

He banged the controls.

"FLY OR DIE!" yelled Duncan.

The plane started up instantly.

Duncan smiled and looked at the Autobots.

"Works every time." said Duncan.

Owen became shocked.

"Didn't think it could work for you." said Owen.

"If it worked for Arnold Schwarzenegger in that 1985 movie Commando, it can work for anyone." said Optimus.

Everyone looked at Optimus shocked.

"What I watch movies when I'm not thinking about what Megatron is up to." said Optimus.

"Isn't he reformed?" said Grimlock.

"Yep." said Bee.

"Come on chubby." said Duncan.

Owen got on the Tornado before it flew off.

At the North Pole outside of Santa's workshop; lots of people dressed up as Santa including Quackerjack were in line.

The evil Duck smirked.

"This will be great." he said and turned and saw Odin. "What the? Why is Thor' father here?"

"For the heck of it." said Odin, "Plus I've got a really long beard."

The evil duck nodded and looked and saw Rude Elf (Power Rangers Dino Thunder).

"You've got to be kidding me." said Quackerjack, "An elf?"

Rude Elf turned to Quackerjack.

"You're not exactly a basket of chocolates sweetheart." said Rude Elf.

Eventually; Owen who was dressed up as Santa Claus and Duncan appeared.

"Why do I have to be Santa Claus?" said Owen.

Duncan turned to his friend.

"Because everyone knows Santa is a fat jolly guy and besides who has ever heard of a skinny Santa?" asked Duncan.

Owen then noticed something.

"Seems like there's going to be a duck Santa Claus." said Owen.

He pointed to Quackerjack.

Duncan saw who it was and is shocked.

"Quackerjack." said Duncan.

"What's he doing here?" said Owen.

Duncan did some thinking.

"Clearly he's here to become Santa Claus and take over Christmas. We can't let that happen." said Duncan.

Owen nodded.

"I agree." said Owen.

Eventually; all the Santa candidates entered the workshop and went into separate elevators.

The groups went down underground and entered a huge hanger like room.

Duncan and Owen became shocked.

"Wow, this is like the Fairy Godmother's cottage/potion factory." said Duncan.

"You're telling me." said Owen.

He looked at the place in awe.

"I don't know why Santa wants to quit when he has a fantastic place like this." Owen said.

"I agree." A voice said

Owen and Duncan turned and saw a Elf in Blue Clothing, Red Hair, Green eyes and has African American Skin.

"I'm amazed this is even happening." said the elf.

Duncan became confused upon noticing that the elf was the same size as him.

"Aren't elf's supposed to be yea high?" said Duncan.

The elf groaned.

"Not this again." said the elf.

He looked at Duncan.

"Listen young Man I've been working here for Centuries and people always think that." said The Elf. "But I guess no one has ever saw one so I don't blame them."

"What about that Christmas fic from last year?" said Owen.

The elf did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said the elf.

Suddenly; Santa entered the room.

"Okay everyone; lets get started on who the next Santa Claus will be." said Santa.

Duncan is shocked.

"Ok." said Duncan.

"You will be tested on jolliness, fatness, and stuffing yourself down a chimney." said Santa.

Duncan is shocked.

"Question how does someone fat get down and up a chimney?" The Juvie asked.

Santa groaned.

"A wise guy." said Santa.

"No, I'm just making a point. Another thing; aren't you breaking and entering lots of homes in one night while people are asleep?" said Duncan.

The Elf looked at Santa.

"He has you there boss." said the elf.

Santa became mad.

"Shut up." said Santa.

Duncan sighed.

"It's somewhat embarrassing, but not as much as what Vegeta did to keep Lord Beerus from destroying Earth." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Vegeta was on a stage in front of Capsule Corp sweating from embarrassment while looking at a cat like alien named Lord Beerus.

His friends were shocked.

"Did that actually happen?" said Krillin.

"Yep, Vegeta did some singing and dancing." said Yamcha.

" _Damn that was embarrassing, hopefully I convinced Beerus to not destroy Earth, and that Kakarot didn't see that._ " Vegeta thought.

The Saiyan's Blue Haired Wife shook her head.

"I can't believe what I just saw." said Bulma.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Training begins now. First up, you have to eat a huge plate of cookies placed in front of you." said Santa.

Just then plates with 999 Cookies have appeared and everyone is shocked.

"This should be easy." said Owen.

"You have less then five minutes to eat all these cookies. Begin." said Santa.

"DONE!" yelled Owen.

Everyone turned to Owen and saw that he had ate the entire plate of cookies in less then a second.

Santa is shocked.

"Whoa I have not seen anyone eat that fast since I was younger." said Santa.

Owen then burped.

"Next up, chimney stuffing." said Santa.

Later; all the Santa candidates were on fake roofs with chimneys on them.

"Begin." said Santa.

All the candidates went into the chimneys, but Owen got stuck halfway down.

"Oh man." said Owen.

Duncan looked down and saw that Owen was stuck.

The Juvie became shocked.

"We need a new approach." said Duncan.

"Agreed." said Owen.

Duncan then pulled out ten sticks of butter.

The Elf is shocked.

"Is that allowed Santa?" He asked.

"Eh, I've had that kind of trouble before." said Santa.

Duncan dropped the sticks of butter down the chimney.

"Start moving Owen." said Duncan.

Owen started moving around in the chimney.

Owen made it to the bottom and he smiled.

"Perfect." said Owen.

Duncan was checking his cell phone.

"No, you managed to get out of the chimney in 45 seconds. Every other candidate is already out." said Duncan.

Owen is shocked.

The Elf went to him and smiled.

"But I don't blame you. Even Santa himself has trouble with that." said the Elf.

Owen then farted.

The elf sniffed the fart and passed out.

Everyone passed out even Oden himself.

"By my own Beard." he said and fainted.


	4. Skating Lessons

With Ray, Kim, and Ron; the two entered an ice skating rink.

"Okay, so to get down to the basics of ice skating, you're going to have to learn in an ice skating rink." said Kim.

Ray nodded.

"Okay." said Ray.

"First up, some skates. What's your foot size?" said Ron.

Ray looked at his feet.

"I don't think that really matters." said Ray.

"Yes." said Ron.

The three went over to a desk where a Segmentasapien was working.

Ray grabbed one of his feet and placed it on the desk.

The alien looked at Ray.

"The other foot please." said the Segmentasapien.

"Yeah if I do that, then how will I be able to put the skates on?" said Ray.

The alien became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said the alien.

Ray pointed down to his only other foot and the alien saw it.

Needless to say, he was shocked.

"Wow, you're not kidding. Quick question, how can you even eat or drink without a neck?" said the alien.

Ray groaned.

"Not this again." said Ray.

Kim looked at Ron.

"I have been wondering that myself." said Kim.

Ray placed a hand on the ground before removing his other foot and placing them on the desk.

The alien took away the shoes and grabbed a pair of ice skates and gave them to Ray who hopped away with his hand to a bench.

The Alien sighed.

"I really need to ask whoever created him how he can walk with no legs." he said.

Ray managed to get the ice skates on and stood up.

But he started wobbling before regaining his footing.

He smiled.

"Perfect." said Ray.

Kim and Ron came to Ray.

"Ok Ray ready?' asked the red head.

Ray nodded.

The three went on the ice and Ray started wobbling but regained his footing.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is pushing off with your legs." said Ron.

Ray just stared at Ron.

"Or in your case, feet." said Ron.

Ray nodded.

He pushed off and started skating.

"Huh, this isn't so hard." said Ray.

Suddenly; loud punk rock started playing and loads of ice skaters plowed through Ray, scattering all his body parts around.

Kim and Ron became shocked and turned and saw it was Peepers who did that.

"OK everyone the Ice Skating competition is starting soon and I want to see you skating like your lives depend on it." said Peepers.

"Commander Peepers." a voice sang.

"Seriously, where does that song come from?" said Ron.

"I admit even I am confused." said Peepers.

Ray managed to get off the ice and put himself together.

"What kind of madness is this? It's like watching Gohan teach his future wife how to fly." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a grassland; Gohan and Videl were sitting on the ground.

"Okay, Flight 101 has begun." said Gohan.

Videl smiled.

"This'll be interesting." said Videl.

"Now just remember, I'm only doing this to keep you from exposing me as the Great Saiyaman." said Gohan.

Videl looked at Gohan.

"Seriously?" said Videl.

Gohan sighed.

"Well it's the main reason." said Gohan.

He then pulled out a huge script.

"And I'm a bit interested by what's in store for us in future episodes of Dragon Ball Z." said Gohan.

Videl took the script and started reading it.

She became shocked at what she saw.

"All this will happen to us?" said Videl.

"Apparently." said Gohan.

Videl threw the script away.

"Time to get started." said Videl.

She managed to hover a bit.

Gohan smiled at this.

"You're doing it." said Gohan.

Videl smiled.

"I'm doing it, nothing can go wrong." said Videl.

However; she flew away uncontrollably and started crashing into lots of stuff while screaming.

Gohan kept on flinching.

"Married life might be harder then this." said Gohan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ray was now next to a coffee vending machine, waiting for a cup of coffee to be made.

"At this rate, the ice will be destroyed." said Ray, "Good thing I know a good Chinese restaurant to order lunch from."

He pulled out his cell phone as the coffee vending machine placed a cup of hot chocolate on a tray.

Peepers came and saw this.

"This place has a coffee vending machine?" said Peepers.

Ray dialed a number on his phone before placing it on an ear.

"Hey Kwoke, it's Ray. Yes, the usual, but not for 20 people. Of course I didn't kick Globox out of my condo, I'm at the Toon City Ice Rink." said Ray, "Hold on."

He put the phone down and turned to Kim and Ron.

"I'm ordering some Chinese food, want anything?" said Ray.

Kim and Ron smiled.

"A Shrimp Fried Rice with Seafood Soup and fries." said Ron.

"Okay." Ray said before going back to the phone, "Shrimp fried rice with seafood soup and fries."

"Could go for some pork fried rice." said Kim.

"And some pork fried rice. For three people, and it's on credit. See you." said Ray.

He hung up his phone as a Chinese guy appeared with lots of Chinese takeout cartons.

"Your food." said the China man.

Ray smiled and took the food.

"Thanks Kwoke." said Ray.

The Chinese guy now known as Kwoke walked off.

Ray drank his cup of hot cocoa before tossing it in a garbage can and grabbing a takeout carton with chicken chow main and eating it with chop sticks.

"We need a new approach to these ice skating lessons. Someplace where there isn't lots of danger at every turn." said Ray.

Kim and Ron nodded.

"Agreed." the two said.

Later; they were at a secret lake that was frozen.

Ray looked around.

"Okay, this is perfect enough." said Ray.

He stood on his hands as Kim and Ron removed his standard feet and placed ice skate feet on him before he did a front flip and landed on his feet.

"There, I knew not having arms, legs, and a neck would come in handy." said Ray.

He got on the ice and started skating.

Kim and Ron saw this.

"Not bad." said Kim.

"It's perfect." said Ron.

The two smiled and looked at each other.

"I think he's got it in the bag." said Ron.

Kim nodded.

"Hopefully this'll be good enough." said Kim.

Ray however skated onto thin ice and it broke, but one of his own feet fell in the water and came out in a huge block of ice.

Ray became shocked.

"No it wont." said Ray.

The other two are shocked at this.

"More time?" said Ron.

"More time." said Kim.


	5. Saving Christmas

Back at Santa's workshop; Santa was talking to every Santa candidate.

"Each of you has done very well, but I can only choose one Santa to replace me." said Santa.

Quackerjack smiled.

"This is it, all that cheating has paid off." said Quackerjack.

"Which is why I am choosing a British Santa with a cockney accent to replace me." said Santa.

Suddenly; another version of Santa playing Santa Claus is Coming to Town on an electric guitar floated down.

"Ho, ho, ho, I'm the new Santa Claus bitches." said the new Santa.

He threw the guitar behind his back.

Quackerjack became shocked.

"What? That guy cheated." said Quackerjack.

Owen and Duncan high fived each other.

"Nice." They shouted.

Quackerjack became mad.

"That's it." he said.

He then pulled out some type of device and pushed some buttons on it as a bunch Loogies appeared.

"Attack." said Quackerjack.

The Loogies looked at the Jester Duck and nodded.

The Loogies charged towards everyone.

Duncan then pulled out what looked like a blow gun and shot at one of the Loogies.

One exploded and the Loogies are shocked.

"These idiots should have known I'd have a special weapon with me." said Duncan.

Owen then pulled out a blaster and started shooting Loogies.

One Loogie turned to its fellow Loggie.

"So you wanna flee in terror?" He asked.

"Sure." the Other Loogie said they the Loogies fled.

Quackerjack pulled out a pistol with a boxing glove in it and aimed at the two heroes.

"Eat glove." said Quackerjack.

However; the glove ended up punching him once he squeezed the trigger.

Quackerjack was then launched into the wall.

Everyone cringed.

What the Jester did not know he landed in the Reindeer shed and he landed on reindeer crap.

Quackerjack groaned.

"Now how did that happen?" said Owen.

Duncan did some thinking.

"Probably because I flipped the switch to reverse." said Duncan.

The two started laughing.

The old Santa approached the two.

"Thank you so much for stopping that fiend. If I had known what he was going to do, I wouldn't have allowed him to compete. Name anything you want and I shall make sure you get it in your stockings." said old Santa.

Duncan did some thinking.

"An Xbox One copy of Transformers Devastation." said Duncan.

Santa smiled.

"Well you are on the Naughty List all the time, but since you saved me I will make an exception this time." He said.

"A baked goods basket filled with lots of food I can stuff myself with, and a lift back home. Duncan crashed Sonic's plane." said Owen.

"By accident." said Duncan.

"I'll do you one better." said old Santa.

The two heroes came outside and saw that the Tornado was fixed up.

"Huh, neat." said Duncan, "Apparently Santa's magic knows no bounds."

The two got in the plane before flying off.


	6. Ice Skating Lessons Complete

Back at the lake; Ray now had four ice skates on.

"One pair failed, now we're stuck using two pairs." said Ron.

Kim sighed.

"Apparently." said Kim.

"Hey, this seems pretty ridiculous. No known man even has four feet." said Ray.

"Hey." a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Squidward.

"I said man, not squid." said Ray.

"True, but I'm upset by the fact that you're on my lake that's on my property." said Squidward.

Sure enough; the lake was close to Squidwards house.

"Now find a new lake." said Squidward.

He started chuckling.

Suddenly; Ron threw a snowball at Squidward who ducked as the ball went into his house.

The snowball then landed in Squidwards fire place and put out a fire.

Squidward noticed it and groaned.

"Why must it happen to me again?" said Squidward.

Ray went to him.

"Dude, this happened to you before?" said Ray.

Squidward nodded.

"Several times in one day." said Squidward.

Ray smiled.

"How about you skate. It will help you relax." said Ray.

Squidward became confused.

"How? There aren't any ice skates that'll fit my four feet." said Squidward.

Later; Squidward was now in ice skates that miraculously managed to fit his feet.

Squidward became shocked.

"Now how did you find ice skates that fit my feet?" said Squidward.

Kim smiled.

"Believe when I says this Squidward I know a lot of people that help me." said Kim.

"She's not kidding." said Ron.

Squidward became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Squidward.

"I'm pretty sure one of those people is a grade schooler with a bad case of diabetes." said Ray.

He pulled out his smartphone and pushed an icon on it as canned laughter was heard.

"I'm kidding. But seriously; a grade schooler does help." said Ray.

Kim smiled and looked at Ron.

Ray then started pushing Squidward onto the ice.

"Come on grandpa, let's go." said Ray.

Squidward started skating on the ice badly.

"Be the skates." said Ray.

He looked at Kim and Ron.

"Figured someone has to show me how it's done." said Ray.

Squidward then started skating perfectly.

"I'm doing it, I'M DOING IT!" yelled Squidward.

Ray pushed an icon on his smartphone and classical music started playing.

He then got on the ice and started skating perfectly.

He smiled.

"Perfect, but enough of this classical crap." said Ray.

He pushed another icon and rock music started playing.

"After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run, you're a winner." the smart phone sang.

Ray smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Ray.

Just then Janna came and she looked around.

"Nice place. Who owns it?" said Janna.

"Squidward." said Kim.

Janna is shocked.

"Seriously, the big nose squid?" said Janna.

Kim and Ron nodded.

Ray jumped up in the air and landed on the ice before skating backwards. He then pulled out his smart phone and started texting everyone he knows.

Janna heard her phone vibrating and picked it up and saw Ray's text saying, 'I'm figure skating. And Janna I know you're watching, so join up.'

Janna shook her head.

"What a weird individual. But I love him." said Janna.

Kim nodded.

"I know." said Kim.


	7. Christmas Time

On Christmas day at Toon Manor; Spongebob was mixing up some type of beverage as Gary slithered in.

The snail meowed.

"Just making some type of eggnog." said Spongebob.

Gary meowed some more.

"Not until everyone else is awake and our guests arrive." said Spongebob.

Gary slithered away.

In the living room; Marco was placing a Mistletoe on the ceiling.

G came in and saw this.

"Someone put you up to this?" said G.

"Snoopy." said Marco.

"Okay." said G.

Duncan came in doing some work on his iPad.

"And sent Sonic a Saturday Night Live App." said Duncan, "Now he can view sketches from past seasons of SNL."

Gwen Tennyson smiled.

"The perfect kind of gift for anyone." said Gwen Tennyson.

Duncan pressed an icon on the iPad.

"Check out this Match'd game show SNL sketch with Woody Harrilson." said Duncan, "It's very funny."

Gwen Tennyson saw this and smiled.

"This is interesting." said Gwen.

G and Marco watched the sketch.

"I don't get it." said G.

"See, there are three horny contestants who are trying to have sex with a bachlorette, but upon realizing that the host is her father, they try to act like gentlemen." said Duncan.

Marco nodded and looked at G.

"He's right. I saw that episode once." said Marco.

Suddenly; Ray, Janna, and Globox who had his tongue stuck to a metal pole entered the mansion.

"Hey guy'th." said Globox.

G became shocked.

"Do I even want to know?" said G.

Ray sighed.

"This is what happens when you allow a toad with no sense of right or wrong to watch A Christmas Story." said Ray.

G nodded and shot fire at the toad.

Duncan became shocked.

"Wait, are you referring to the scene where that one kid was triple dog dared to stick his tongue to a metal pole?" said Duncan.

Ray and Janna nodded.

Duncan started laughing.

"Oh ho man, that's the best part in the whole film." said Duncan.

G shook his head.

"I hate that movie." He said.

Duncan then pulled out a pistol and shot G in the arm.

"HEY!" yelled G.

"How dare you, A Christmas Story is a true Christmas classic." said Duncan.

The others nodded.

"Tell him Spongebob." said Gwen Tennyson.

"They're right." Spongebob said from the kitchen.

Suddenly; Ducksworth appeared at the door and started playing a trumpet.

"Here ye, here ye, Master Scrooge McDuck of Duckberg is here." said Ducksworth.

Everyone looked at the Butler.

Scrooge McDuck entered the mansion.

"The richest duck in the world is here." said Scrooge.

Suddenly; everyone heard what sounded like a rocket flying outside.

They became confused and looked outside.

"Looks like a blue hedgehog in an out of control battilizer." said Marco.

Everyone became shocked and ducked as Sonic who was in his battilizer, now with a robotic helmet sprouting green shades that covered his eyes and a metal mouth plate was flying into the mansion while screaming for his own life.

He then went outside and bumped into Grimlock who held onto Sonic before the battilizer started sputtering and stopped firing exhaust.

Everyone is shocked.

Grimlock then set the hedgehog down on the ground.

"Thanks, I guess." said Sonic.

Grimlock smiled.

"Anytime." said Grimlock.

The others approached him.

Gwen Tennyson poked the helmet several times.

"Nice, who did this for you?" said Gwen Tennyson.

Sonic held a finger up and his shades, mouthplate, and helmet disappeared.

"This is what you get when you allow an inventor from Duckberg to fiddle with a battilizer of Mobian origin." said Sonic.

Grimlock was confused.

"Question." He asked.

"A city filled with humanoid animals." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Grimlock.

"Disengage battilizer mode." said Sonic.

The Battilizer turned back into Sonic's P.E.N.

G smiled.

"Nice." he said.

Sonic placed the P.E.N on his back.

"I know." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Optimus, Bumblebee, Windblade, and Sideswipe who had a Mistletoe on his head appeared.

"I don't know what's going on, but some jerk placed a leaf on my head." said Sideswipe.

"That's no ordinary leaf, it is a Mistletoe." said Optimus.

Sideswipe became confused.

"A what?" said Sideswipe.

"Mistletoe. A type of leaf that is said to date back to the time of the ancient Greeks. You should read up on that stuff." said Bee.

"It is said that if two people are standing under a Mistletoe during the Christmas season, then they have to kiss each other." said Gwen Tennyson.

Sideswipe became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sideswipe.

"Well it's mostly a choice thing. Sometimes, it's best to just follow the holiday spirit." said Sonic.

Sideswipe chuckled.

"Yeah right. There's no way I'm falling for something like that." said Sideswipe.

Suddenly; Windblade kissed Sideswipe, shocking the car Autobot.

"Happy Holidays Slick." said Windblade.

The Red Autobot's face became redder then his head and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas." said Sideswipe.

Ray made his right hand float ever to the top of Sideswipe's head and removed the Mistletoe.

"Globox ate one of these once and I had to take him to the emergency room." said Ray.

Globox looked at the Mistletoe.

"Can I have that Mistletoe?" said Globox.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Globox groaned.

Later; all the residents, Ray, Janna, Globox, Jackie, Scrooge McDuck, Ducksworth, Inspector Gadget, Rook Shar, Fistina, Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, and Howard, save for Spongebob were outside on a very long table.

Sonic was looking at his iPad.

"Huh, nice SNL app." said Sonic.

Duncan smiled at the Blue guy.

"Thanks, I put a lot of thought into it." said Duncan.

"How to save money by downloading a free app?" said Sonic.

Duncan sighed.

"Well yeah, that kind of thought." said Duncan.

Grimlock became confused.

"What's SNL?" said Grimlock.

"SNL AKA: Saturday Night Live. A very popular sketch TV show that's been on the air since the seventies. Owned by NBC and filmed in New York City every Saturday night. Every episode there's a celebrity guest and musical guest." said Bumblebee.

Strongarm is shocked.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Bee shook his head.

"I've been on Earth before." said Bee.

Strongarm nodded.

"Plus I watch that and America's Funniest Home Videos." said Bee.

"That's a good show as well." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly; Spongebob came out with a tray covered by a dome.

"Okay everyone, The egg nog is ready, time to enjoy some." said Spongebob.

He removed the dome and saw an empty pitcher.

He then became shocked.

"MY HOMEMADE EGG NOG!" yelled Spongebob.

He screamed so loud that a bunch of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Spongebob yelled once more before screaming.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Sorry but that's to funny." said Grimlock.

"Alright, who drank my nog?" said Spongebob.

Wakko burped very loudly.

"I have a tendency to burp at will, even without drinking anything." said Wakko.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Owen had nog liquid on their lips.

"Maybe mice got into the nog." said Shaggy.

"Reah, mice." said Scooby.

"I'm pretty sure it was mice." said Owen.

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Wozers, must be a pretty serious mouse infestation." said Gadget.

Everyone groaned.

"How is he a hero again?" asked Daffy.

Bugs whispered into Daffy's ear.

The duck became shocked.

"It's her niece actually?" Daffy said.

Bugs nodded.

"Okay." said Daffy.

"So what's the new Santa like?" said Spongebob.

Duncan and Owen looked at each other.

"A very nice and jolly man." said Duncan.

"Yeah, he's jolly." said Owen.

Suddenly; the new Santa floated down to the ground while playing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' on an electric guitar.

"Ho, ho, ho, I'm Santa Claus bitches." said Santa.

He threw his guitar behind him.

Denny, Drake, and Sonic then covered Russell's, Gosalyn's, and Tails's ears.

"Dude, children are present." said Sonic.

Santa realized his mistake.

"Oh, sorry." said Santa.

G looked at Debbie.

"Wow." said G.

"I know." said Debbie.

"Just to let you blokes know, I'll be the new Santa for a couple of years. Thought I'd let you know about this." said Santa.

He pulled out another electric guitar and played 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' before floating away.

"I think Tim Allen is the best Santa Claus ever." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Janna pulled out a present and gave it to Ray.

"From one person to another." said Janna.

Ray grabbed the present and opened it before pulling out a pair of ice skates with the same design as his own shoes.

Ray is shocked and looked at Janna.

"Ice skates." said Ray.

Janna smiled.

"You've taken it up didn't you?" said Janna.

"Yeah." said Ray.

He then turned to Bugs.

"Is there a frozen lake nearby?" said Ray.

Later; the others were at a frozen lake as Ray went to the center of the lake.

Globox pulled out a boom box and pushed the play button.

"GRANDMA WHAT WAS IT LIKE, TO BE ON THE HOLIDAY SIGHT!" the boom box said.

Ray groaned.

"Something a little less demonic." said Ray.

Globox pushed the skip button and a different song played.

"You've got the touch, you've got the power, YEAH!" the boom box said.

The Transformers are shocked.

"What kind of song is that?" said Strongarm.

"The best song ever written." said Bumblebee.

Sideswipe started dancing to it.

"It's very catchy." said Sideswipe.

Grimlock danced as well and crushed Cat who spat out Theresa's Mouse.

The mouse kicked the ground before walking off.

Ray managed to jump up in the air before landing on his feet, but his head was close to the feet and his hands where his head should be.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow." said Marco.

"Well the guy doesn't have any proper limbs, so it makes sense." said Sonic.

"I don't know why, but I'm going ice skating." said Janna.

She removed her boots and slipped on some ice skates before going on the ice.

She appeared next to Ray who moved himself back to place.

"So you took me up on my offer from yesterday." said Ray.

Janna smiled.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun on your own, now can I?" said Janna.

"No." said Ray.

He then made his left hand which was holding the Mistletoe from Sideswipe's head appear over Janna.

"Is that a Mistletoe over your head?" said Ray.

Janna looked up at the Mistletoe before looking back at Ray with a smirk.

"You sly dog." said Janna.

Ray chuckled.

"I learned from the best." said Ray.

Janna smiled before pulling Ray into a hug while continuing to ice skate.

She then kissed him.

"We should probably return to the others." said Janna.

Ray checked his smart phone.

"15 minutes before The Santa Clause starts, we'll return." said Ray.


End file.
